


Dr. Lee's Therapy Session

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Series: The Punk and The Jerk [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Date Nights, Dr. Lee is his amazing black women therapist, Gen, I hope I don't kill y'all with feels, Is this good or nah?, M/M, Ray's Pizza, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Therapy Session, yaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside one of Steve's therapy sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Lee's Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today because I wanted y'all to have more oneshots! I hope y'all enjoy this too. More angst because I'm that evil >:) A lot of Steve angst coming your way too. I just adore Steve angst; I want to hug him so bad. Enjoy it lovelies (:

Dr. Lee was an exciting therapist.

 

Even though most of their sessions consisted of Steve refusing to cry and his vague descriptions of how he felt when Tony teased him, she made it fun. She had two throwing balls. The blue one was for a positive thing that happened and the red one for a negative thing that happened. At random times of their hour together, she'd thrown a ball at him. He always caught it because, serum. Then, she'd asked him to tell a detail. If he was feeling evasive that day, she'd share a detail about her day.

 

Sometimes Steve would pretend to be quiet just to hear about her.

 

Creepy? Yeah, he knows.

 

Today, she wears a black sheer top with black and white triangle patterned pants. She paired it with strappy black heels. Steve didn't know that much about fashion but he knew she succeed at it. As if her _beauty_ wasn't enough.

 

Yeah, he'll admit it. He found his therapist _extremely_ beautiful. (Bucky is still his beautiful boyfriend first and foremost.) She had round chocolate eyes that crinkled upwards when she smiled. Her cheekbones weren't sharp but they were prominent, forming little red balls whenever she grinned. Dr. Lee donned a plentiful afro with thick brimmed glasses. Her hair was beautiful and framed her face well. Gosh, don't get him started on her _jawline_....

 

Steve wasn't _in love_ with his therapist. But, he did _like_  his therapist. But, not in the crush way. More of the aesthetic way.

 

"Hey, Stevie-O. How's your day been?" She asked. When Steve first got the nickname Stevie-O, he was a bit fond of it. He's come to like it more.

 

"It's been nice."

 

"Was it the most amazing day ever in your whole life?" Steve rolled his eyes which caused her eyes to crinkle and her cheekbones to push upwards.

 

"I can't say _that_  but I went out with Bucky to this fancy restaurant which we left after deciding it was too posh. Then we got Ray's pizza and ate at home." He smiled at the memory. Dr. Lee wrote that down with a grin.

 

"Sounds romantic. Did y'all talk about anything?" Steve sighed and looked down. She knew exactly what that meant from months of counseling him. There's something negative Steve's about to say. But, he probably _won't_ say it. So, she retrieved the red ball from her desk and threw it to him.

 

Steve caught the sphere, sighed again and decided to answer.

 

"We kinda got into a fight. But, we made up right after it."

 

"What was the fight about?"

 

"It was my fault. I shouldn't brought it up in the first place." Dr. Lee gave him a sympathetic look. Steve inhaled.

 

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

 

"Okay, it started before we got into the pizza shop."

 

* * *

 

 

Fancy dates wasn't their thing, they've decided.

 

For their (19?) date, they wanted to eat out. At an _actual_  restaurant, not their dining room. Tony got them a reservation at Aldea; this high end eatery in Flatiron, New York. This time they were going to trade their couch for stiff wooden chairs.

 

But, 30 minutes into this date, Bucky felt antsy. He kept shifting his chair; he looked at every person that passed by them. Steve put his hand in Bucky's in an attempt to calm down. He _did_ see the dying tension in Bucky's shoulders. However, Steve wasn't feeling the restaurant either. There was something about the brilliant lighting and the steamed ivory tablecloth, that made him anxious. Concluding that this wasn't a great idea for either of their nerves, the couple left.

 

Now they were going to have a _normal_  date night--by their definition--with greasy pizza and cookie dough ice cream.

 

"Didn't like the restaurant either?" Steve was in the driver's seat, shoving his key into the slot. He didn't exactly know how to form the words on how the restaurant made him feel _exactly_. He always thought people were the primary source for his anxiety. But, this was _new_. Just the atmosphere of the place nearly caused him to shake. He had to choke it all down so Bucky wouldn't feel more overwrought than he already did.

 

That's why he was seeing a therapist.

 

"Not at all. Too uptight for me." He was making him way to Ray's Pizza, back to the city. They were both pretty pleased that the same one they went to back then, was still around.

 

"Did it flare up your anxiety?"

 

"Yeah, I just don't wanna-" Steve stopped himself before he could go any further. Bucky stared at him with anticipation for words that would never come. Bucky decided to leave him alone but Steve shutting up and leaving his feelings to the abyss was concerning him more and more every time he did it.

 

"Steve, seriously. Did the restaurant give you some flashbacks or something?" Bucky questioned. They've been waiting for half an hour. Too long of an half hour. 

 

"No, it's not that, Buck. I'm fine. Really I am." Steve wished on the luckiest fucking star that Bucky wouldn't talk about it. But, they found themselves here, arguing in the middle of Ray's Pizza. They were feeling nostalgic tonight too.

 

"You're seriously a shitty liar. You're not fine!" Bucky whispered intensely.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and paid the cashier, who stared at him with vexed eyes. Clearly telling them to get out before they ward off any more costumers. He nods coyly at him and takes the pizza. But, Bucky kept pressing him.

 

"Steve, this is a part of our relationship. You know, being honest." Steve sighed and put the car into drive. This is the last thing Steve wanted to talk about. _Especially with Bucky_. Bucky used to be his diary but now, the only people he really confides in Sam and his therapist, Dr. Lee. It was a bad habit to have in a relationship, but, fuck, he couldn't help it. He didn't want Bucky to have more worries than he does now.

 

"Don't worry about it, Buck." Bucky rolled his eyes and thumped back in his seat. His stubborn as hell boyfriend is being.....as usual, stubborn as hell. Sometimes he hated how fixed Steve was.

 

Steve deposited his keys into his fruit bowl that was never used for fruit. You'd find the weirdest things in there: mail, coffee beans, calligraphy pens. Okay, Steve _might've_ put the calligraphy pens in there but still, Bucky couldn't put them in his pencil bucket like he usually does.

 

Bucky glared at him the whole time he purposely ignored him. He ignored his glare when he pulled out plates. He ignored his glare while he washed out cups. He ignored his glare when he took put the Pepsi. Bucky knew he was doing it on purpose. He wouldn't always press Steve about his feelings but this time he was breaking his habit.

 

"I know what you're doing, Steve."

 

"What am I doing? I'm not doing anything except setting up dinner." Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

"Steve! Seriously, stop ignoring this! You said cause you don't wanna. Wanna what? What's so bad that you can't tell me?" Steve sighed and grabbed the counter top to steady his nerves. The only person he's told about this is Dr. Lee. Even then she said to talk to Bucky about it....

 

"Okay, Buck. Fuck you for being so determined," Bucky smirked, "Okay, I was gonna say that I........don't wanna dump my issues on you cause I know you have enough of yours." Bucky scoffed at him which immediately got Steve's attention.

 

"Steve, I'm totally okay with that. You can share your problems with me, that's what I've been doing for years. That's how I know you trust me. Steve, I love you so much. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything." Steve smiled at him with hopeful eyes. This is progress. He's just told Bucky how he _honestly_  felt and it didn't kill him one bit. It was a nice feeling to know you can trust someone with your feelings, especially when they won't make  you feel weak for doing so.

 

This was progress.

 

This was good.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Lee took off her glasses and rubbed the silky fabric across the lenses. She didn't say anything yet which partially made Steve anxious.

 

"I'm glad you told him how you felt. That's a great leap, Steve." He felt weightless. He's had many people proud of him, she kind of gets paid to be proud of a patient, but this meant a lot. She, being the positive person is, made him feel lighter. He did something that made a leap, better than a step. 

 

This may be something she's supposed to say but by her aura, she's genuine. This is the first person who doesn't even know his _embodiment_ , that's _proud_ of him. Someone's proud of _Steve Rogers_  and not _Captain America,_ again. He didn't exactly know what to say so just smiled.

 

"Well, that's it for our hour. Any ending remarks?"

 

"I feel....lighter." Dr. Lee flipped a page in her clipboard and placed it on the table.

 

"I'm glad you feel that way."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. (Y'all have been the absolute sweetest with this.) Love y'all and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
